


Car Crash

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: I was a little confused watching last night's episodes and how Megan and Frank came out of that looking....perfect. My theory is that someone helped them out of a car that is lying upside down, therefore, this is a fic of how Aaron and Robert were there to help them out.





	Car Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my take on yesterday's episode. Enjoy!

"Don't you think we're getting a bit old for this? Especially you, always complaining 'bout your sore back"  
  
Robert scoffed and shoved his fiance by the shoulder a little.  
  
"When will you ever let that go?! I complained once! One time and you always bring it up!"  
  
Aaron smirked.  
  
"If anything, it was your fault I had a sore back anyway Aaron, so don't blame the age. Weren't you complaining about your back just last week?"  
  
Aaron laughed and zipped up his jeans, arching his back on the seat when the zip jammed halfway up. After winning the battle with his stupid freaking skinny jeans, he opened the car door and walked out and sat on the bonnet. Robert joined him seconds after he buttoned his blazer back up.  
  
"D'you think it's too soon?"  
  
Aaron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's too soon?"  
  
"Me, you, Seb and Liv. Me proposing, then ask-"  
  
"We both proposed at the same time remember"  
  
Robert smiled.  
  
"I do remember. Not that old yet. But asking you to adopt Seb...now that Rebecca's gone, I mean what about Liv? We haven't even asked her. And what if she doesn't like Seb suddenly turning into her legal brother? I mean...what If it's all too much for her?"  
  
Aaron looked down and spotted that habit Robert did everything he was upset or anxious about something. He would clench his fists, usually dig his thumbs into the palms of his hands until they were red and then squeeze his own knees until they hurt. He took Roberts hands in his and squeezed gently.  
  
"Liv will be fine. You're worrying too much now. You've seen how she is around Seb, she loves him. He's wormed his way into our lives, made us love him so much that now? I can't even begin to think of a life without him. I love Seb and so does Liv. Robert, I know you obviously do, I've heard you on the baby monitor"  
  
He smiled and pressed his lips onto the side of Roberts face, resting his head onto his shoulder. He loved Robert so much...  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When we get home tonight, remind me to thank you, make everything up to you"  
  
"Mmm will do"  
  
Robert squeezed Aaron's hand back and twitched his shoulder, silently signalling to move his head off his shoulder. When Aaron lifted his shoulder, Robert turned towards him and grabbed the sides of his face, kissing him softly. Pulling back, Aaron nudged his nose against Roberts and kissed him again and again and just before it got too heated, a loud shrill scream echoed right past them, as well as a bright yellow car and they watched as it drove fast, oil dripping out in a fast pace and suddenly it swerved to the right, car flipping and crashing right there on the side of the road.  
  
Robert and Aaron immediately pushed themselves off the car and sprinted towards the car.  
  
"Robert call an ambulance!"  
  
Robert nodded and called them as quick as he could. Aaron moved to the front of the cat and kneeled down, spotting Frank's grey hair easily and his lover beside him.  
  
"It's Frank and Megan!"  
  
Robert spoke on the phone, saying it was them and then hung up after being told they would be on the way as fast as they could.  
  
Aaron pulled at the doors when he saw Frank stir.  
  
"Frank! Frank! You gotta unbuckle your seat-belt! C'mon hurry!"  
  
Robert rushed around to Megan's side where she was unconscious. Her head had one line of blood dripping down and of course, as soon as Frank saw that, he freaked.  
  
"Megan! Aaron save Megan! Save her! Leave me alone!"  
  
"It's fine! Roberts got her! C'mon! Help me out here Frank and unbuckle your seatbelt!"  
  
After what felt like forever, he jammed his fingers into the button and pressed down until his belt loosened and he pulled it over his shoulder, hands gripping the steering wheel so he didn't fall down, due to him being upside down. Robert had managed to take Megan's belt off and began pulling her out when Robert paused and glanced at the puddle of oil beside him.  
  
"Oh my...Aaron? We need to move! This thing sparks at all, and we're all goners! There's an oil spill!"  
  
Aaron mumbled a curse and successfully pulled Frank out. He quickly moved them both to a far safe distance before Aaron left Frank to sit there alone and ran to help Robert. Robert managed to get her out, but with Aaron's help, they brought Megan over to Frank quicker and that's when the car in front of them exploded.  
  
They all heard sirens and waited for them to hurry on over. When they did manage to get Frank and Megan into the same ambulance, Robert and Aaron wished them well and got in Roberts car, belts on. Robert squeezed Aaron's hand.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. They're fine right?"  
  
"They'll be fine. Seen their age? They've probably survived world war two"  
  
Aaron laughed and Robert kissed the back of his hand before starting the car.  
  
"Well I'm just glad they didn't come here earlier. Imagine how that would've turned out..."  
  
"True. Though knowing you, you'd probably ask them if they had a good look and still continue...remember the scrap yard? Jimmy?"  
  
"He was staring at my butt! Obviously I had to ask him if he liked the view!"  
  
"Not while inside me!"  
  
Robert groaned loudly.  
  
"Oh we are so not having this argument again..."  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and rolled down the window a little when he started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Us. Me and you. We're not even legally married yet and...we already act and argue like a married couple"  
  
"Good. Cause I can't think of anyone else I'd rather do that with"


End file.
